l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Fu Leng
Fu Leng, the Ninth Kami, was the lost brother of the Kami. It was he who informed Onnotangu of his children's deceit, and therefore it was he who brought the Moon's wrath upon the Kami. It was Fu Leng who fell through Ningen-do and into Jigoku. From the Realm of Evil, for over a thousand years, Fu Leng has tried to conquer and destroy the empire which his siblings have built. Fall from Tengoku When the Kami fell to earth from the belly of Onnotangu, Fu Leng was the last to fall, for when he saw the world below him, he was filled with terror. As he began to fall, he reached out and caught his father's hand, but rather than help his son, Onnotangu began to crush him. Seeing the pain that his brother was in, Hantei cut off his father's hand, and both the hand and Fu Leng fell from Tengoku. Whereas the other Kami fell at Seppun Hill, Fu Leng fell through the earth and ripped a hole to Jigoku. This hole became the Festering Pit, the centre of the Shadowlands. The spot where he fell was formerly the center of an advanced Nezumi civilization, but this was destroyed as he passed through it and released the demonic forces of Jigoku upon their land. In the depths of Jigoku, the demons of that realm became Fu Leng's only companions, as there were no mortals there to become his followers. The powers of Jigoku concealed his presence among them from the other Kami, concealed from Fu Leng that they separated him in this way, and encouraged him to destroy everything that his siblings had built. The demons molded Fu Leng to become their retribution against the children of the Sun and Moon. Their interference and brainwashing of the Kami began a thousand-year war between the Shadowlands and Rokugan, and Fu Leng's destiny to form a Great Clan as his brothers and sisters did remained denied him. (GenCon SoCal 2005) The First Day of Thunder As Fu Leng grew in power and the Shadowlands grew in size, more followers came to him, armies of dark creatures, twisted by the evil of the Dark Kami and Jigoku, that waged a war for the supremacy of Rokugan. Fu Leng was winning this war, until Shinsei, a simple monk, convinced the other Kami to give him one hero from each clan to take the war to Fu Leng himself. These heroes became the Seven Thunders. Deep inside the Shadowlands, in Fu Leng's fortress, the Thunders came face to face with the dark Kami. While the other Thunders distracted the evil god and his minions, Isawa bound Fu Leng in twelve scrolls, never again to touch Rokugan, lest someone read the dark magics the scrolls contained and free his spirit. As the only surviving Thunder, Shosuro brought the scrolls out of the Shadowlands and back to the Kami, warning them that they contained the doom of Fu Leng. The scrolls were then taken by Bayushi to be guarded by the Scorpion Clan. This became known as the first Day of Thunder. The Second Day of Thunder As prophecy foretold, the black scrolls were reopened 1000 years after they were created, and with their opening, Fu Leng once again crept back into Rokugan. Due to the weakness of Hantei XXXIX from the poison of Bayushi Kachiko, Fu Leng was able to possess the young emperor. Piece by piece as each scroll was opened Fu Leng's control of the last Hantei became more complete. With the opening of the twelfth black scroll, Fu Leng fully entered Ningen-do and became mortal. It was then that Toturi and Doji Hoturi struck simultaneously and cut down Fu Leng, sending his spirit to the eternal wastes of Meido, where he was imprisoned by Emma-o. War in the Heavens Many years after the death of Fu Leng, Daigotsu hatched a plan to destroy the capital city of Otosan Uchi and release Fu Leng from Meido. Daigotsu traveled to Meido from a portal in the Imperial throne room and ensnared Emma-o by placing the Obsidian Mempo of Fu Leng upon his face. The only being that could remove the mask was Fu Leng. When Emma-o summoned Fu Leng to remove the mask, he was struck down by his own spear, a weapon capable of smiting a god, and Fu Leng was free to ascend to Tengoku, the Celestial Heavens. Once back in the heavens, Fu Leng and his oni horde waged a bloody war with the Kami, Fortunes and Dragons. External Links From L5RSearch.com: Fu Leng Category:Shadowlands Personalities